Señorita Misteriosa
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: ¿Quién es esa misteriosa muchacha que se encontraba en los brazos de Severide? ¿Y qué relación tenía con ambos tenientes? Severide/OFC, Casey/OFM, Severide/OFM/Casey, Severide/Casey. Trios. Mención a violación. Relaciones disfuncionales.
1. Chapter 1

Un día más de trabajo, habían sido llamados y era hora de la acción. Todos tenían sus puestos y sabían lo que se debía hacer pero ahora estaban cortos de tiempo.  
Reciben un llamado del jefe Boden, desde donde estaba el humo se veía muy intenso y ennegrecido, por experiencia sabía que solo tenias segundos más antes de que todo el edificio colapsara.

Uno a uno sus hombres van saliendo, los cuenta con la mirada y un suspiro aliviado se escapa al creer que todo estaban a salvo hasta que una voz cercana, el candidato Peter Mills pregunta por el teniente Casey.

—¿Dónde rayos esta Casey?—repite con furia y sus ojos van directo al edificio. No era posible que el hombre aun estuviese allí. —Casey, háblame, ¿Dónde estás?—intenta comunicarse con el bombero pero no recibe respuesta.  
—¡Voy a buscarlo—es ahora el teniente Severide que le habla y corre hacia el frágil edificio.  
—¡Severide!—grita pero sabe que no puede hacer nada para detener al bombero de ir en busca del otro.

De nuevo dentro del edificio, sus ojos buscan nervioso al otro teniente; se siente sofocado por el calor y evita cuidadoso las llamas. Camina con rapidez y luego de que parte techo cayera justo detrás suyo a sus oídos llega ese espantoso pitido que indica que uno de los bomberos está lastimado.

—Severide—escucha la voz del jefe.  
—Aun lo encuentro jefe. El humo es intenso, las llamas me dificultan el paso.  
—Tienes que encontrarlo ya Severide, no tienes mucho tiempo

_Eso ya lo sé, habla_ para sí y busca desesperado. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido el rubio?

—Jefe, lo veo. Veo a Casey—le hace saber al hombre y se apresura a llegar al lado del rubio. Una parte del techo había colapsado y le tenía atrapado, las llamas le rozaban por poco.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, ni como fue capaz de salir del edificio cargando el peso del otro, lo único que es capaz de recordar es como la explosión resonó en sus oídos y la onda expansiva le arrastro al suelo.

Ya fuera del edificio, las paramédicos Dawson y Shay se encargan del más herido. Revisan sus signos vitales pero saben que no pueden hacer demasiado, deben llevar a Casey al hospital de inmediato.

El tiempo no tenía mucha importancia en esos momentos, los minutos y horas le pasaban por encima tan rápido como el parpadear de sus ojos. Le habían revisado las heridas, unas cuantas quemaduras de primer grado y unos raspones, nada de lo que no pudiese recuperarse en poco tiempo.

Todos esperaban ansiosos a tener noticias del bombero, se miraban las caras lo unos a los otros con preocupación y bebían café como si fuese lo único que les calmase el desespero.

Tan perdido estaba que no se percata de cómo alguien se acercaba a la recepción y preguntaba nerviosa por el teniente Matthew Casey.

—¿Kelly?—una voz suave y asustadiza le llama así que él alza la mirada y se encuentra con un rostro conocido.  
—¿Aria?—se oye sorprendido y se levanta despacio contemplando a la muchacha. Había crecido un poco mas desde la última vez que la había visto, su cabello estaba más obscuro y le rozaba la espalda en suaves ondas, sus ojos café brillaban de angustia.  
—¡KELLY!—corre a sus brazos e impacta en su pecho con fuerza mientras se aferra a su ropa y susurra su nombre varias veces como si fuese una plegaria. —Kelly, ¿Dónde está Casey? —¿Donde está él? ¡Dime Kelly! ¿Dónde está Matt?—aun no logra sacudir la sensación de no entender muy bien lo que sucedía, ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviese allí? Pero toda duda queda atrás al ver como la chica se desmoronaba en sus brazos y comenzaba a llorar.  
—Shh. Ya, ya, bonita—le rodea con los brazos y le acerca a su cuerpo. —El es fuerte y saldrá de esta.  
—¿Dónde está Severide? ¿Dónde está Matt?—su tono revela que está enojada. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudieron hacer nada?—se gira de pronto y clava la mirada lastimada al resto de los bomberos—¿No son ustedes los que salvan a todos? Ustedes que han salvado a tantos. ¡Es su trabajo! ¡Era su trabajo salvarlo a él! Y ahora, ahora—su voz se apaga su esconde en los brazos de Severide una vez más.  
—Ahora está en cirugía pero pronto saldrá—contempla como el labio inferior de la chica comienza a temblar en un movimiento involuntario y mas lágrimas saladas corren por sus mejillas. —Ya, bonita—repite una vez mas de forma afectiva y le toma por el mentón acallando sus sollozos con un beso. La morena estruja su ropa con las manos y le devuelve el gesto con intensidad sin importar la mirada desconcertada de sus amigos.

Siente que las piernas le fallan y se apoya por completo en el de ojos azules quien le rodea la cintura y le arrastra hasta una de las sillas en la sala de espera. Se sienta con ella en su regazo y le abraza mientras susurra cosas dulces a su oído rozando suavemente su nariz contra la mejilla de la chica en un acto desesperado de calmarla.

Ambas paramédicas de la ambulancia 61 se dirigen la mirada y la rubia alza una ceja en señal de no entender lo que estaba sucediendo, Kelly nunca le había comentado nada acerca de esa misteriosa señorita que se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La noche lo invadía todo por completo y sus cuerpos le reclamaban descanso pero ninguno de los que trabajaba en la Estación de Bomberos 51 estaba dispuesto a irse sin saber mínima noticia acerca del teniente, si alguien estaba en problemas, había otros a los que podían recurrir.

La visión era bastante desalentadora, ellos, los bomberos que siempre arriesgaban su vida por salvar a otros ahora se sentían tan inútiles ante esta situación, cruzados de brazos mientras su teniente estaba allí en un quirófano luchando por su vida.

Pasada la media noche es cuando uno de los médicos que había atendido a Casey sale para darles noticias de él.

—¿Familiares de Matthew Casey?—rápidamente los bomberos se levantan y se ven las caras expectantes antes de dirigirse al doctor. El teniente del escuadrón 3 le habla al menudo cuerpo que estaba apretujado contra el suyo y siente como la chica lucha inútil por levantarse y preguntar por el rubio.  
—Hey, tranquila, yo te tengo—el mayor se levanta con cuidado cargando a la castaña en brazos. —Yo te tengo—susurra a su oído y ella asiente mientras posa la mirada en el joven médico.  
—Hemos logrado estabilizarlo. Presenta quemaduras de primero y segundo grado además de una contusión pero él va a estar bien—muestra una pequeña sonrisa al percatarse de cómo los bomberos parecer relajarse ante la noticia—Aun está inconsciente pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que despierte.  
—¿Puedo entrar y verle?—su voz resuena en la estancia como un susurro desesperado y Severide lanza una mirada a sus compañeros, rogaba sin palabras a que esperancen. Ella necesitaba verle más que a nada y tanto Mounch como Otis y Hermman asienten despacio volviendo a sus asientos, habían esperado varias horas, nada les costaba con esperar unos minutos más.

Gabriela toma la mano de Peter con fuerza más tranquila al escuchar las buenas noticias y mira a Shay quien contemplaba a Severide con mirada severa, había algo en todo esto que no le gustaba para nada pero sabía que Kelly le contaría la verdad cuando estuviese listo.  
El teniente siente como su compañera de casa le observaba y entorna los ojos en una disculpa trasmitiendo las palabras que no lograba decir.

Segundos más tarde, ambos, el bombero y la más pequeña desaparecen en el pasillo adentrándose en la habitación del otro teniente.


	2. Chapter 2

Se abren paso en la habitación con sigilo y muerde su labio con furia al ver el estado en que se encontraba el de ojos aguamarina; vendajes cubrían su brazo y parte de su pecho además de pequeños cortes en su rostro y por encima de la ceja.

—Matt—la castaña le llama aun en los brazos de Kelly y aleja más lágrimas con los parpados. Abraza a hombre por el cuello y se acercan al que yacía en la cama. — ¿Matty?—intenta de nuevo con aquel diminutivo que usaba cuando era más joven. Los monitores aseguraban que todo estaba bien pero el hecho de que el joven aun no hubiese despertado.  
—Bonita—habla suave en su oído—debes dejarlo descansar— Desvía la mirada por momentos del teniente hacia la chica que tenía en brazos, bastaba solo eso para darse cuenta lo afectada que estaba ante la situación; no importaba el hecho de que no se hubiesen reunido en meses, el cariño que compartían era verdadero y el tiempo no podía deshacerlo.  
El también sentía que el mundo se venía abajo, la sola creencia de haber perdido a Matt en el fuego hacia que su corazón se destrozase en mil pedazos pero ahora todo estaba bien, él estaba bien y era su turno de confortar a la más pequeña hasta que el rubio volviese en sí.  
—Quiero acostarme a su lado Kel. Quiero sentir su corazón—sonríe por momentos al escucharle y no puede evitar que recuerdos invadan su mente ante la frase.

_Llevaban unos cuantos meses viviendo de esa forma; habían rentado un apartamento de tres habitaciones y dos baños, nada lujoso pero lo suficientemente decente como para vivir sin demasiadas preocupaciones._

_Después de que Aria hubiese decidido vivir con ellos luego de todos los hechos que le acontecían, la pequeña parecía estar en calma. No había más pesadillas ni gritos a mitad de la noche pidiendo ayuda, las cosas estaban mejorando de a poco; y aun así había noches como esa en las que Aria se colaba en la habitación y rogaba con mirada llorosa el poder dormir a su lado._

_Ellos nunca habían logrado escapar de esa mirada necesitada y negarle lo que pedía; todo lo contrario, le hacían espacio en la cama y ella de alguna forma u otra terminaba con el oído en el pecho de algunos de los dos escuchando atentamente el bombeo de su corazón y con una mano jugaba con la camiseta que el otro usaba de pijama igualmente a la altura del corazón._

Un suave tirón de su ropa le regresa a la realidad y sonríe leve dejando un beso en su coronilla. La deposita suave al lado del bombero y ve como se acomoda despacio posando el oído en su pecho; suspira más tranquila una vez que llegan los latidos del corazón del rubio.

—Gracias Kelly—habla por lo bajo aun sonriendo y alza la mirada para encontrarse con el teniente apoyado en la puerta, ve como asiente y sale de la habitación.

* * *

Ya un poco más tranquilo relaja los hombros y alejando el cansancio de su rostro de dirige a donde están los demás. Queda frente a Boden.

—Tenemos que hablar.  
—Ya lo creo—concuerda el hombre asintiendo y le ordena a sus hombres que regresen a sus casa recibiendo como respuesta protestas poco silenciosas. —Sé que todo quieren ver a Casey pero por los momentos no hay nada que podamos hacer. Ya saben que se encuentra fuera de peligro así que vayan y descansen, quizás mañana cuando regresen nuestro teniente ya este despierto. —Los demás bomberos y paramédicas aceptan a regañadientes y le aseguran al jefe volver apenas termine el primer turno.  
—Gracias jefe—el teniente Severide le habla una vez que se encuentran solos.  
—Dime ahora Kelly, ¿qué se supone que está pasando?—su jefe le mira preocupado, ambos se dirigen a la cafetería en búsqueda de un poco de café. El era uno de los pocos que conocía la verdad de todo el asunto y siempre se alegraba de tener noticias de Aria pero si algo habían acordado era que nadie debía saber de ella.  
—No sé qué está haciendo aquí—le confiesa Kelly y le da un trago al café—La última vez que hablamos iba a vender el apartamento, decía que sin nosotros allí era demasiado grande para ella sola—una sonrisa fugaz aparece en sus labios y bebe mas café. —Tal como habíamos acordado, mantiene su trabajo a medio tiempo y asiste a clases—mira al moreno por momentos—Aun nos envía sus calificaciones como si fuese una pequeña, pero realmente no sé que hace aquí, ni mucho menos como pudo enterar se Casey—quedan en silencio por momentos y Kelly siente como su subconsciente está preparado para atormentarlo con pensamientos negativos. ¿Cómo era posible que pasara? ¿Por qué no había estado allí para ayudar a Casey? El pudo haber evitado tal desastre. Y Aria, ¿qué hacía ella aquí? La última postal que había enviado hace un mes le comentaba acerca de su vida en la facultad de medicina, de cómo todo iba relativamente bien y como sobrellevaba las cosas poco a poco.

La chica sabía que si se le presentaba algún tipo de problema, lo único que debía hacer era una llamada y sin importar que, ellos irían a donde fuese a buscarla. Ellos no dejarían que nada malo le sucediera de nuevo.

—Ya luego podremos lidiar con las consecuencias; por ahora es importante que estés con ella.  
—Lo sé—se termina el café que, milagrosamente, aun estaba caliente y se despide del jefe con una mirada para adentrarse una vez más en la habitación. El jefe tenía razón, la situación de Aria era algo de lo cual los tres habían jurado jamás contar; para lo que respectaba al mundo, Aria Neumann era solo una chica que había superado una difícil situación y que se reponía con más fuerza cada día, trabajaba, estudiaba y se mantenía por ella misma desde corta edad.

De vuelta en la habitación, sonríe con afecto al encontrarse con la chica dormida al lado de Casey, aun posaba en su pecho, con un brazo rodeándole la cintura y con la mano hecha puño sobre la sábana que cubría al teniente.

* * *

Su respiración era tranquila, acompasada. Sus sentidos comenzaban a recobrar fuerza a medida que su conciencia volvía; mueve los dedos de los pies sintiendo movilidad en ellos y hace lo mismo con sus manos y es allí cuando nota que algo está fuera de lugar.

Sus parpados pesan y su cuerpo comienza a sentirse adolorido a medida que el efecto de los calmantes va disminuyendo, mueve la cabeza despacio y su nariz recibe un olor frutal que le hace dudar.  
Abre los ojos despacio y le cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a la luz, contempla el techo y cae en cuenta de que se encuentra en un hospital. Pasea la mirada por el lugar y se fija en su brazo lleno de vendajes, gira el rostro y finalmente se percata del pequeño cuerpo que descansaba junto al suyo.

Le contempla por momentos como si no estuviese seguro de que realmente estuviese allí, quizás se trataba de un sueño, quizás aun estaba perdido en la inconsciencia de su mente y era esto lo que le mostraba.  
Observa con detalle a la persona que estaba a su lado; sus ojos escondidos bajo sus pestañas, el cabello castaño algo alborotado y como le abrazaba de forma posesiva por encima de la cintura.

Le parecía irreal la idea de que ella estuviese a su lado; hacía meses que no le veía, que no le hablaba; sin contar las postales que llegaban a su correo cada mes o el sobre de calificaciones que llegaba a su buzón semestralmente. La había extrañado tanto que le asustaba la idea de que fuese solo una visión.

Con sumo cuidado y haciendo uso del brazo que se encontraba libre, le roza la mejilla alejando mechones rebeldes de su rostro. Ante la acción la castaña se mueve leve y comienza a despertar.

—¿Matty?—la voz le suena rasposa y cansada pero aun contento de escucharla de nuevo.  
—Hey Aria—saluda sonriente olvidando por completo el motivo que les reunía una vez más.  
—¡Matt!—le rodea por el cuello y junta sus labios a la mejilla del teniente ganándose un gemido adolorido por parte del mayor—Lo siento, lo siento—hace amago de alejarse pero se ve detenida por un par de ojos azules verdosos que le contemplan con fiereza. —Te extrañaba Matty—alza el brazo para tocarle la mejilla como si quisiera cerciorarse de que era real y él le sonríe cálido.

Junta su frente a la del rubio sin perder contacto visual y acorta la poca distancia entre ambos rozando con suavidad sus labios contra los del mayor.  
El contacto es cuidadoso y aun así lleno de emoción, abre los labios aceptando la lengua húmeda que se colaba entre ellos; suspira cerrando los ojos y se apega al cuerpo contrario. Hubiesen seguido perdidos en aquella pequeña burbuja de perfección de no ser por el sonido de la puerta y el fuerte carraspeo que le siguió.

Kelly Severide, se encontraba en el marco de la puerta observándolos a ambos mientras arqueaba la ceja al tiempo que ellos se separaban y Aria volvía a posarse suave en el pecho del teniente que acababa de despertar.

—Hola Kelly—saluda tranquilo y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

En la estación de bomberos todos se mostraban nerviosos; Otis y Mouch intentaban ver la televisión, Cruz comía algo mientras Hermman leía una revista, Mills limpiaba la cocina y Shay y Dawson hablaban por lo bajo mientras distraían a Pouch.

—¿Crees que Casey haya despertado?  
—El doctor nos dijo que estaba bien y, quizás el jefe tenga razón. Una vez que se termine el turno iremos y puede que ya este despierto—la rubia se estira hasta la mesa y le roba una papa a Cruz.  
—¿Y Severide? ¿No te ha llamado?—pregunta con cuidado la castaña tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención. Todos estaban pensando en lo mismo aun cuando aparentaban estar bien; estaban más que preocupados por saber el estado de Casey y una vez que estuviesen seguros de que el teniente estaba completamente a salvo, podrían enfocarse en otro pequeño detalle.

Era un tema delicado y ninguno de ellos sabía cómo abordarlo, tenían demasiadas preguntas y en el fondo estaban un poco asustados de saber las respuestas.  
Evocaban el recuerdo de lo sucedido el día anterior, comenzando con la angustia de saber que Casey había salido lastimado aun cuando se tratase del trabajo, ellos arriesgaban su vida día a día y aun así ante la posibilidad de que resultasen gravemente heridos no era para nada agradable.

Pero dejando la preocupación a un lado, podían concentrarse en otra cosa, o mas bien en otra persona. ¿Quién era esa misteriosa muchacha que preguntaba y lloraba por Casey, y que al mismo tiempo besaba a Severide con tal desesperación?

—¿De verdad Severide nunca te hablo de ella?—evita a toda costa morderse las uñas nerviosa.  
—En absoluto—Shay niega despacio y desvía la mirada a sus manos por momentos.  
—¿Nunca notaste nada raro?—quedan en silencio mientras la paramédico piensa y de a poco recuerdos sobre actitudes un tanto extrañas que tenía el bombero.  
—De hecho—mira a su amiga con curiosidad mientras recordaba aquellas pequeñas ocasiones en las que Kelly le decía algunas cosas que no tenían mucho sentido para ella.

_Una mañana antes de irse a trabajar, Kelly revisaba su celular y le preguntaba por unas fechas antes de marcarlas en el calendario._

_—¿Este sábado es primero de Abril, cierto?  
—Si—le lanza una mirada curiosa mas no dice nada, solo toma su taza y se sirve café.  
—Tendré que salir el sábado. No me esperes despierta. —observa como se pone la chaqueta y alza las cejas.  
—¿Hay algo que deba saber Kelly? ¿Estás viendo a alguien?—contempla nerviosa como su amigo se queda a la mitad de la estancia sin decir nada, parecía razonar sobre si decirle lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo o no.  
Se gira y le contesta mientras una sonrisa fugaz llega a su rostro.  
—No, para nada._

Se recuesta del respaldo de la silla y alza la mirada hacia el techo mientras más recuerdos le llegan a la mente.

_Esta vez, regresaban del un turno duro de trabajo, habían logrado ayudar a una mujer que estaba embarazada y había dado a luz en plena autopista.  
Ya en casa, ambos comparten un café mientras ella revisa el correo._

_—¿No hay nada para mí?—pregunta Kelly observando cuidadoso los sobres que tenía en la mano.  
—No, lo único que hay son unas propagandas de productos que nunca compraremos—seguía pasando los sobres hasta que cae al suelo una postal junto con un sobre blanco que tenia la identificación de una facultad de medicina. —¿Y eso?—toma el sobre y lo ojea por encima antes de entregárselo.  
—No es nada, solo una postal—Kelly toma el sobre y evita mirarla por unos momentos antes de sonreír un tanto nervioso, él nunca había sido bueno para ocultarle las cosas a Shay.  
—Si, claro—ella sabia mejor que nadie que no había que presionarle pero no podía evitar el extrañarse ante todas esas cosas._

Ahora todo tenía sentido o eso era lo que creía, Kelly se mantuvo en contacto con aquella chica mediante las postales, pero eso no explicaba los sobres de la facultad y peor aún, eso no les decía en concreto que tipo de relación mantenía ella con los tenientes de la estación.

—No lo sé.  
—Esto está muy raro.  
—Si que lo está. —hubiesen seguido con sus especulaciones de no ser por el jefe Boden que aparece en la estancia y llama a Kelly, el cual se acercaba a ellos.  
—Kelly.  
—Jefe—hablan a modo de saludo y evita a toda costa mirar a los de la estación, sabía que tenían preguntas, sabía que necesitaban respuestas pero ni él, ni Casey, ni mucho menos Aria estaban preparados para eso.

Ya luego en la seguridad de la oficina del jefe Kelly le hace saber que Casey ya ha despertado y que se encontraba bastante bien, Aria estaba con él.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—el mayor toma asiento. —Pero debes saber Kelly—habla con precaución—Están bastante preocupados, por un lado por Casey pero por otro por Aria, no saben que esperar de todo esto.  
—Lo sé jefe, créame que lo sé—pasa una mano por su cabello despeinándolo—Pero aun no he tenido tiempo de hablar con Casey o con Aria sobre eso—intenta relajarse en la silla por momentos.  
—Entiendo—Severide ve como su jefe se levanta y le extiende la mano—Deben concentrarse en Casey, ya luego, si alguien tiene problemas, deberá notificármelo primero.  
—Gracias jefe pero me gustaría primero saber que piensa Casey—mira al hombre frente suyo—Quizás sea lo mejor que sepan la verdad.  
—Es su decisión, no mía, pero saben que para lo que necesiten, aquí estoy—y con eso el teniente se aleja de la oficina con la intensión de regresar al hospital hasta que se encuentra con la rubia.  
—Kelly—queda frente a frente al teniente.  
—¡Shay!—la rubia le había sorprendido, creía que todos se habían ido ya, quizás estuviesen en el hospital viendo a Casey.  
—¿Ya te ibas?—cruza las manos en su pecho en señal de sospecha.  
—Si, iba al hospital—esquiva la mirada acusadora de la mujer.  
—Kelly—el tono casi amenazante con el que la rubia pronuncia su nombre no le agrada en absoluto, es el mismo que utiliza cuando se enoja con él y de verdad no quiere tener que pelear con la chica por esto.  
—Shay, mira, se que te debo muchas explicaciones—se ve nervioso y habla entre susurros—¡Demonios! Sé que le debo muchas explicaciones a todos pero ahora no, ¿ok?—se aleja con la intensión de irse—Aun no—regresa y le abraza—Prometo que cuando regresemos a casa te diré la verdad pero ahora en verdad necesito regresar al hospital. —le habla sincero y Shay parece quedarse más tranquila aunque igual le inquietaba tanto secreto, ¿qué era eso tan importante para él que ella no podía saber? Algo tan profundo o personal que inclusive el feje Boden parecía tener conocimiento pero ella no.  
—Está bien—y sonriendo un poco le deja ir.

Llega al hospital y se extraña de ver a los del escuadrón en la sala de espera.

—¿Y Casey? ¿No está despierto?  
—Si, es solo que se lo han llevado para hacerle unas pruebas—Gabriela habla y se levanta cuando nuevamente el médico se les acerca.  
—Ya está todo listo. El teniente se encuentra bien, solo deberá quedarse unos días más para observación pero lo más probable es que en un par de días pueda irse a casa.  
—¿Podemos verlo?  
—Si, está despierto.

No necesitaron más que eso y todos se dirigían a la habitación para ver al teniente Casey, habían sido unas de las peores 24 horas de sus vidas y finalmente tenían la oportunidad de cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien.

Dawson que era la que había hablado con el doctor llevaba la delantera mas no significa que estuviese preparada para la visión con la que fue recibida, de hecho, ninguno de ellos lo estaba.

* * *

Justo momentos antes de que el doctor llegase con más pruebas, ella había pasado la mañana junto a Casey, veía con atención como le cambiaban los medicamentos e inclusive le había pedido a una de las enfermeras que le dejase ayudar, ella estudiaba medicina así que no era total desconocida para el procedimiento; además, ¿Qué tan difícil era cambiar una bolsa?

—¿Cómo te sientes?—se mueve un poco y rodea al mayor por la cintura.  
—He estado mejor—comenta somnoliento, el efecto de los calmantes lo mantenían relajado pero fácilmente perdía el tiempo.  
—Tu estas bien—decía mas para convencerse ella misma que para el rubio.  
—Me alegra que estés aquí. Te extrañaba. —deja un beso sobre su frente.  
—Yo también—besa su mejilla y sonríe—No sé qué sería de mi, sin ti—cierra los ojos e intenta alejar los malos recuerdos.  
—Tienes a Kelly—habla a modo de broma y se gana un mordisco en el cuello—¡Hey!  
—Eso te pasa por andar con bromas pesadas—le toma del rostro y le ve directo a los ojos—Gracias a ti y a Kelly tengo una segunda oportunidad, realmente no sé como hubiese sobrevivido todo aquellos de no ser por ustedes. Ustedes dos lo son todo para mí—pequeños ápices de angustia llegan a sus ojos, otra vez esa espantosa opresión en el pecho al creer que pudo haber perdido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.  
—Escucha me bien, no voy a ninguna parte—asiente leve al tiempo que siente unos suaves labios contra los suyos. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarle y no dejarle ir nunca, aunque tuviese que regresar a Chicago, cambiar de empleo o hasta la carrera, no iba a permitir que nada le alejase de aquellos dos tenientes que le salvaron la vida, ellos eran todo lo que ella tenía, ellos eran su familia.

El familiar sonido de la puerta abriéndose les alerta pero no se alejan, quizás solo se trataba de Kelly como había sucedido en la mañana.

—Matt—como efecto deja vu, el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta les hace voltear mas esta vez se ven sorprendidos por el hecho de que no se trataba de Kelly; o mejor dicho no era solo el teniente el que estaba en la puerta sino toda la estación 51 que los observaba incrédulos a lo que Severide pensaba para sí mismo, _no otra vez._


	4. Chapter 4

Algunas horas luego del pequeño incidente, agradecía mentalmente el hecho de que ninguno de los bomberos dijese nada al respecto, tan solo se habían concentrado en la recuperación del teniente dejando en un segundo plano la preocupación que sentían ante la presencia de aquella extraña en la habitación. Porque para ellos, Aria era una extraña que apreció sin aviso en sus vidas para entrometerse en su familia.  
Y ellos no podían culparlos por eso.

Pero las cosas parecían ir por buen rumbo, los bomberos bromeaban de tanto en tanto, tratando de no hacer reír demasiado a Casey y que terminase quejándose de dolor, incluso Aria fue capaz de reír con algunas de las bromas.

Hubiesen estado más tiempo de no ser porque el deber los llamaba.

Se despiden del rubio y le dirigen unas miradas compasivas a ella, espera a que todos se hayan ido de la habitación y quedan los tres juntos por unos momentos.

—Ve—le pide el teniente mientras sonríe suave.  
—Estaremos aquí esperando por ti—le besa la mejilla y regresa al lado de la cama que ocupaba Casey. Y, así es como logra volver al trabajo.

* * *

El turno terminó y él estaba tan cansado que no sabía cómo lograría llegar a salvo al hospital pero debía hacerlo además, no había olvidado aquella conversación pendiente que tenía con Shay, lo más seguro era que la rubia no esperase mas y le preguntase algo una vez que hubiese llegado a casa.

Entra a la habitación donde descansaba el bombero y le recibe un despierto Matt que acariciaba suave el cabello de Aria, la cual estaba profundamente dormida. Se acerca y queda sentado en la silla a un lado de la cama.

—Hey—habla suave a modo de saludo y posa la mirada por momentos sobre la chica—¿Cómo estás?  
—Estoy bien—alza la mirada y le contempla con atención, tenía mejor semblante que cuando había llegado y eso le tranquilizaba en demasía.  
—Matt—le llama suave y no puede ocultar más la creciente preocupación que había dejado a un lado los últimos días. El sabía que debía mantener la postura para que así Aria se sintiese un poco más confiada ante todo lo que estaba pasando pero no podía olvidar que al él también le preocupaba y le destruía la idea de perder a aquel a quien más quería, al igual que Aria, él no sabía qué hacer sin ese rubio temperamental.  
—Lo sé Kelly, lo sé—le toma de la mano y quedan en silencio unos momentos. Entre ellos no eran necesarias demasiadas palabras, con el paso del tiempo ellos había logrado esa maravillosa habilidad de comprenderse en tan solo gestos y con la llegada de Aria a sus vidas, todo había sido de una forma más intensa.

Ellos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, habían sido muy buenos amigos y hasta habían sido candidatos juntos, fue cosa de tiempo para que entre ellos ocurriese algo mas que meramente fraternal o amistoso, era simplemente inevitable y gracias a Aria, esos sentimientos se habían intensificado de forma gradual pero no todo podía ser color de rosa.

Habían sido aceptado en sus trabajos, convivían juntos, los tres en el departamento que ahora le pertenecía a Aria, habían acordado dejarlo a su nombre; pero poco después de que los admitieran cayeron en cuenta que no sería fácil.  
Aun cuando habían trabajado duro para llegar a donde estaban, en aquellos momentos ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarlo por una relación y fue desde allí que todo comenzó a irse en picada.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya, aun cuando el contacto entre ellos hubiese disminuido eso no significaba que sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado o desaparecido.  
Era cierto, cada uno tomó caminos distintos y decisiones distintas pero quizás eso era lo que necesitaban; ellos necesitaban crecer porque solo así serian capaz de entender lo que de verdad querían y eso era estar juntos; aunque hubiese tardado un incendio para darse cuenta de eso.

—Tengo que llevarla a casa—se inclina hacia el rubio y hace lo que se había estado muriendo desde el momento en que habían salido del edificio en llamas. Atrapa sus labios con necesidad y se apoya en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a la que dormía a solo centímetros de distancia. El de ojos claros le responde con la misma intensidad y se recuesta en la cama una vez que se alejan cuando piden por aire.  
—Si, ha estado aquí demasiado tiempo.  
—¿Aun no te dicen cuando podrás irte de aquí?  
—Quizás sea en uno o dos días más.  
—Suena bien.  
—Lo es.  
—No quiero despertarla.  
—Tu nunca quieres despertarla—habla a modo de broma en la conversación amena y no pueden evitar reír por lo bajo ante el comentario recordando una de esas noches en las que vivían juntos.

_Era tarde ya, habían pasado el día descansando, aprovechando los pocos días libres que tenían. Habían comprado algunas películas y pasado toda la tarde en el sofá entre comedias malas y terror barato que no asustaba a nadie o bueno, quizás a Aria._

_La sala estaba hecha un desastre, cajas de pizza por un lado, restos de palomitas de maíz por el suelo y botellas de cerveza junto a vasos de jugo, Aria se negaba a tomar alcohol bajo cualquier circunstancia, estuviesen ellos o no. La chica se había quedado dormida profunda en el sillón con una de sus piernas colgando al aire y el rostro escondido en un cojín mientras en el televisor se escuchaban unos gritos mientras una mujer era asesinada por un loco con una máscara. Era casi irónico que ella pudiese dormir de forma tan tranquila con tanto escándalo a su alrededor._

_—No deberíamos dejarla dormir así—ambos candidatos le contemplan desde lo alto mientras comienzan a arreglar un poco el desorden que les rodeaba.  
—Pero no quiero despertarla—Kelly habla luego de unos momentos de contemplarle en silencio; ella se veía tan tranquila, como si nada pudiese siquiera molestarle en sus sueños, siempre resguardada de las atrocidades del mundo real._

Ríen de nuevo ante el recuerdo y Casey le llama suave al oído.

—Aria, hey, bonita. Debes despertar.  
—No quiero—susurra contra el pecho del mayor y se abraza más a su cuerpo.  
—Lo sé—acaricia su cabello y le besa la sien—Pero es tarde y debes ir a casa.  
—¡No!—habla solo un poco más alto pero no lo suficiente como para gritarle al oído y le ve a los ojos con preocupación; él sabía perfectamente lo que le molestaba a la chica pero él estaba bien y era momento de que descansara.  
—Está bien, Aria. Debes ir a casa.  
—Pero no me quiero ir, quiero quedarme aquí contigo—en momentos así, en donde le rogaba con cada gesto, con la mirada, con el tono; le rogaba por completo el que no le abandonase porque temía que todo volviese como antes, antes de que ellos llegasen a su vida.  
Muerde su labio inferior y busca ayuda en Severide que contemplaba con la misma preocupación que el bombero más joven.  
—Aria, escúchame. Matt está bien pero ahora, eres tu la que debe descansar.  
—¡Yo estoy bien!—muerde su mejilla tratando de evitar que lágrimas manipuladoras cayeran por sus mejillas.  
—Estás cansada—la voz del rubio resuena en la estancia con aquel característico tono de Teniente Casey, y en esos casos no había nada que discutir; además ella no podía mentir, eran obvias las bolsas bajo sus ojos.  
—Pero quiero quedarme aquí, contigo—se acuesta a su lado y suspira al quedar en su pecho; sabe que no hay razón para discutir, lo más probable es que ellos tuviesen razón. Ellos siempre habían tenido razón con respecto a ella y a las decisiones que tomaban por ella, ellos se habían ganado su afecto y su respeto.  
—Tu vienes conmigo—Kelly habla a sus espaldas y espera tranquilo en la puerta hasta que ella esté lista para irse.  
—Lo sé—alza la mirada y se fija en el joven de los dos—¿Volverás pronto a casa?  
—Si, cariño. Sólo espera por mí—le besa por última vez con fervor antes de alejarse de la cama y fundirse en un abrazo con el de ojos azules.  
—Vamos a casa—le carga en su espalda; no había pasado demasiado tiempo como para no recordar que la castaña probablemente se quedará dormida antes de salir del hospital. Observa al rubio teniente por una vez más antes de salir de la habitación.

Como había predicho, Aria se había dormido no bien la había acomodado en el auto, contemplaba el asiento de atrás de tanto en tanto solo para asegurarse que si estaba allí; aun le parecía irreal el hecho de que ella hubiese vuelto a sus vidas de forma más tangible.  
Nunca habían perdido contacto pero ella había comenzado a formar una vida sin ellos y quizás eso era lo mejor, darle oportunidad de darse cuenta que el mundo era más que solo malos recuerdo, su vida valía más que el solo hecho de haber convivido con ellos aunque él, nunca se hubiese sentido tan feliz como en esa época.

La casa está a obscuras y en completo silencio, quizás Shay ya estuviese dormida. Deja a la más pequeña en su habitación, le cubre con las sabanas y ríe por lo bajo al verle removerse entre sueños buscando por algo a lo que aferrarse. Inclusive de forma inconsciente anhelaba por Casey o por el mismo; tal parece que los viejos hábitos no mueren tan fáciles.

Baja a la cocina por un poco de café, quizás con el líquido caliente intenta aclararse un poco la mente; había tantas cosas que discutir, no solo con Matt o con Aria, sino con el jefe, con los de la estación y con Shay.

—Bien, Severide. ¿Estás listo para decirme la verdad?—se sobresalta al sentir como le hablan a la espalda y se gira con prisa para encontrarse a la rubia paramédico con la que compartía el lugar. Shay se veía cansada, como si no hubiese logrado quedarse tranquila toda la noche.  
—¿Qué haces despierta?—se afinca mas en el mármol de la mesa que los separaba.  
—Prometiste contarme la verdad una vez que estuvieses en casa, así que estoy esperando por la verdad. —suspira cansado e intenta relajar los hombros, sabe que no había forma de escapar; lo había prometido y él era alguien que siempre cumplía las promesas.

Ahora solo debía buscar las palabras correctas para hacerle entender a Shay todo el pasado que le involucraba no solo con Aria sino con el mismo Casey.

¿Sería capaz Shay de entender todas las decisiones que habían tomado juntos? ¿Sería capaz ella de ver que todo lo habían hecho por el bienestar de la chica? Esa chica que se había apoderado de una gran parte de su corazón desde el momento en que sus ojos se habían posado en ella.

El tenía sus dudas, pero ahora solo le quedaba esperar lo mejor; si Shay quería la verdad, él iba a darle la verdad aunque quizás ninguno de los dos esté listo para afrontarla, junto a sus consecuencias.


	5. Chapter 5

Bebe mas café y con una mirada le indica a Shay que fuese a la sala, era más conveniente si solo se sentaban, lo que venía a continuación no era nada sencillo.  
La rubia se niega y queda sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, estaba cansada pero todos sus sentidos estaban alertas. Ella había vivido con Kelly desde hace mucho tiempo, le conocía mejor que nadie y le sorprendía en demasía el hecho de que el bombero hubiese sido capaz de ocultarle algo; no le había ocultado el hecho de que René su prometida, le hubiese engañado días antes del compromiso, entonces ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué clase de pasado le unía junto a esa chica de nombre que no podía recordar?

—Debes saber que esto no es fácil para mí—se apoya en la mesa y evita a toda costa la mirada de su amiga, el tema no era algo en lo que pensaba profundo todos los días; más bien, repasaba de forma superficial los eventos y solo se alegraba por el hecho de que Aria y Casey estaban en su vida.  
—¿Quién es ella?—la chica le toma de la mano para demostrarle apoyo.  
—Ella—su voz suena insegura y se aleja del contacto de la rubia por unos momentos—Ella es Aria, Aria Neumann—alza la vista y se encuentra con la miraba curiosa y atenta de la paramédico. —La conocimos cuando éramos unos candidatos. Así como lo es Mills ahora—hace una acotación tratando de alejarse un poco del tema y pensar mejor en cómo abordarlo.  
—¿Conocimos?—la voz de Shay resuena confundida—¿Tu y quién?  
—Matt—contesta apresurado y se da la vuelta en busca de un vaso de agua.  
—De acuerdo—aun no entendía como se relacionaba todo pero quizás luego de esa noche todo estuviese más claro.  
—Matt y yo respondimos a una llamada. Los vecinos habían escuchado gritos y la alarma contra incendios estaba activada aunque desde afuera no había señales de humo—cierra los ojos con fuerza tratando de alejar las imágenes de recuerdos mientras seguía con la historia—Teníamos nuestras ordenes y nos adentramos en la casa. Buscamos en las habitaciones y claro está, encontramos la alarma en la cocina inundándolo todo, aun no habíamos encontrado a nadie y eso lo hacía bastante extraño, ya que los vecinos aseguraban haber escuchado una pelea; fue en ese momento cuando Matt me llama a gritos y le veo en una habitación.  
Esa fue la primera y única vez que vi a Casey quedarse totalmente paralizado por lo que nos esperaba. Entramos en la habitación y, créeme Shay, aun no logro olvidar lo vi allí—mira a la chica de soslayo y cierra los ojos de nuevo sintiendo como la furia olvidada volvía con creciente rapidez a su pecho dejándose llevar finalmente por los recuerdos.

_Allí estaban los dos, candidatos de la estación de bomberos, ellos habían tenido un desempeño excepcional, eficientes en sus ordenes y de respuesta eficaz pero nada en los últimos meses les había preparado para la visión terrorífica que les esperaba en aquella habitación._

_Había sangre por todos lados, las paredes, la cama, vidrios rotos y fotografías regadas por el suelo, sentía que unas ganas de vomitar le azotaban en el cuello cuando posan los ojos en los cuerpos que se encontraban a lo largo del piso._

_Una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años aproximadamente, desmayada cerca de la cama, su cabello esparcido por el suelo y del cual salía una gran cantidad de sangre formando un charco espeso a su alrededor, tenía las manos llenas de sangre y todas sus ropas estaban desacomodadas; lo más probable era que se hubiese lastimado o la hubiesen lastimado hasta el punto de dejarla en ese estado.  
Si, el recordar a esa mujer casi muerta en el suelo no era nada agradable y con lo que luchaba todos los días por no recordar._

_Pero había un segundo cuerpo, una segunda persona había sido atacada y estaba vez se trataba de una menor; una chica no mayor de quince o dieciséis años que estaba sobre la cama, su piel demasiado blanca ante la pérdida de sangre, sangre que teñía las sabanas bajo suyo; desde donde estaban no eran capaces de ver que tan grave podía estar lastimada o inclusive si aún seguía viva.  
Uno de sus brazos colgaba fuera de la cama por el que escurría un poco de sangre que caía gota a gota hasta el suelo, sus ropas estaban desgarradas hasta el punto en que podían ver los moretones de su pecho y estomago; y sus piernas separadas levemente apreciando fácil sus muslos cubiertos de más sangre. Ninguno de los dos quería imaginarse qué era lo que había pasado en aquel lugar, en aquella casa._

_Pronto uno de sus superiores se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban paralizados de pánico y corre solo para escandalizarse al igual que ellos ante la imagen nefasta que veía, grita por ayuda y los paramédicos, que pasaron por su lado con velocidad, buscan la manera de hacer su trabajo.  
Buscan por pulso y dejan a ambas en camillas para luego salir con furia en dirección a la ambulancia, ninguno de ellos estaban seguro de que iban a ser capaces de lograrlo, era solo que la cantidad de sangre perdida, especialmente en la más pequeña era tan abrumadora que les hacía dudar por completo de sus habilidades._

_No recuerda como logran salir de la casa, solo es consciente de si mismo una vez afuera cuando el viento helado de Chicago le pega de lleno en el rostro y escucha como un susurro lejano los quejidos adoloridos de su amigo candidato que se encontraba de bruces en el suelo regresando todo lo que no tenía en el estómago._

Quedan en silencio por varios momentos y él hace uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romper a llorar ante el recuerdo; el solo hecho de pensar en eso le regresaba las ganas de vomitar que habían invadido a Casey aquella noche.  
Shay queda inmóvil en su sitio mientras siente como el corazón corre a toda velocidad contra su pecho, ella jamás habría imaginado algo como eso, ni siquiera en todos los años que tenía trabajando para la estación.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?—pregunta en susurros, sintiéndose menos segura de querer continuar con la conversación.  
—Luego que llevaron a Aria, y a su madre Hannah al hospital…—cubre su rostro con ambas manos y despeina su cabello en un gesto desesperado. —Hicieron todo lo posible para estabilizarlas pero Hannah no lo logró, había perdido demasiada sangre.  
—¿Y Aria?—entorna los ojos preocupada al darse cuenta de que Kelly parece perdido así que le alienta a seguir hablando.  
—¿Aria? Su situación fue un poco más complicada pero es obvio que lograron salvarla—él en serio no tenía ganas de seguir hablando pero sabía que Shay no se detendría.  
—¿Qué le sucedió Kelly?  
—Ella, ella estaba siendo abusada—mira a su amiga con ojos cristalinos y respira sonoro tratando de calmarse—Su padre abusaba de ella y su madre, Hannah le lastimaba haciéndole creer que era culpa suya que su padre lo hiciera.  
—¡¿Qué?!—Shay hace una mueca de total sorpresa—¿Me estás diciendo qué?  
—Si—una vez mas el silencio les rodea y es justo en ese momento en que ella sale de su escondite.

Había escuchado unos ruidos en la cocina así que luego de percatarse de que Kelly no estaba a su lado va hasta la fuente del ruido que le había despertado, solo para encontrarse con Kelly y su amiga Shay, hablando nada más y nada menos que de ella, de su pasado.

—¿Qué es esto Kelly?—sale de la oscuridad y se encuentra con ambos—¿Avergonzado del pequeño y sucio secreto que prometiste nunca contar?—Tanto él como la rubia se sorprenden al ver allí parada y se apresura a hablarle.  
—Aria, yo…  
—No, Severide—allí estaba otra vez, ese odioso tono que tanto detestaba, ese que usaba solo cuando estaba molesta mientras le llamaba por su apellido.  
—Aria, por favor—se le acerca unos pasos solo para percatarse de que la chica retrocedía huyendo de sí.  
—No, Kelly—niega varias veces y pasea la mirada hacia la rubia para regresarla hasta aquel que le miraba con preocupación.  
—Por favor, solo déjame—y así quedó, con la palabra en la boca mientras la chica corría hacia la puerta, tomando la chaqueta de él y huía hacia la calle. Daría vueltas y luego de que el frío le ganara, lo cual no tardaría mucho, terminaría en el hospital, acostada junto a Casey.

Sus ojos se ensanchan y corre a la sala por sus llaves, no importaba si conocía hacia donde se dirigía la chica; era demasiado tarde y cualquier cosa podía pasarle y él no iba a dejar que ocurriese.  
Le grita algo inteligible a Shay y desaparece de la casa tras un portazo.

* * *

Sube a su auto y conduce como un desquiciado por varias calles sin tener rastro de la castaña, paso a unos cuantos pandilleros y siente que el pánico le llena ante la idea de que alguno de ellos pudiese siquiera tocar a su pequeña.  
Luego de unos diez minutos sin señales de la joven conduce a toda prisa hasta el hospital y evadiendo con eficacia a las enfermeras entra a la conocida habitación donde descansaba el teniente del camión.

Un nudo se forma en su pecho al darse cuenta de que la castaña estaba allí, se encontraba abrazada al teniente, a la altura de su pecho y con el rostro escondido en el cuello del otro; eran más que audibles los sollozos que provenían de ella. Quejidos adoloridos que se confundían entre el creciente balbuceo con el cual intentaba explicarle al rubio porqué había huido del lado de Kelly.

Casey alza la mirada al teniente del escuadrón sin dejar de consolarle un segundo, le susurraba cerca del oído que todo estaba bien, que ella se encontraba a salvo y que nada ni nadie iba a lastimarla, no con ellos allí para protegerla.

Severide permanece inmóvil por un rato, solo contemplando a los dos que le acompañaban en la habitación y se pregunta a sí mismo, cómo era posible que esos dos seres que tenía enfrente significasen tanto para él. ¿Qué era lo que les unía de tal manera que la sola idea de que alguien pudiera hacerles daño le hacía enfurecer?

Las piernas le fallan y termina resbalando despacio por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, aun la imagen de Aria y su madre tendidas en aquella habitación rondaba por su cabeza y no creía poder quedarse en paz por la noche.

Todo lo que tenía por los momentos era las desagradables imágenes nadando por el mar de su consciencia y los pequeños sollozos llenos de dolor de la más joven.

* * *

**Quería tomar este pequeño espacio para agradecerle a usted señor Guess que ha dejado esos reviews a esta historia. No sabe cuanto me alegra el día por ello y espero que lea esta historia hasta el final, y aun mas, espero de todo corazón que le guste.**

**Y para todo aquel que lea esto de casualidad.. Siéntase libre de leer y si gusta, de dejar algún comentario al respecto. Eso me haría muy feliz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Varias horas habían pasado antes de que la mas pequeña dejase finalmente de llorar; su cuerpo se siente todo entumecido y le cuesta un poco concentrarse, solo es consciente del silencio nervioso que les llenaba una vez que la castaña cayó dormida en los brazos del teniente.

—¿Vas a decirme qué pasó?—la voz de Casey resuena cansada le llega a los oídos y alza el rostro chocando con la mirada clara. Se levanta con pesadez de donde se encontraba y arrastra los pies hasta llegar al lado del rubio; sin decir palabra junto los labios con los contrarios en un intento ingenuo de encontrar un poco de paz en el acto.  
El otro un tanto confundido por las acciones de Severide, le toma del cuello y le atrae más a sí colando su lengua entre sus labios y así luchan unos momentos dando y recibiendo algo de confort hasta que se alejan solo milímetros quedando unidos por un fino hilo de saliva.

Finalmente el teniente del Escuadrón 3 se aleja y contempla a la mas joven, hace desaparecer el cansancio de su rostro con ayuda de su mano que pasa despreocupada por sus facciones y habla despacio.

—Shay sabe. —sus palabras resuenas con eco en la estancia y el corazón de Matt se acelera. —Apenas llegué a casa, me llenó de preguntas y, sabes que a ella no puedo mentirle—se acerca de nuevo al rubio y deposita un beso en su frente—No le dije demasiado, solo, aquella vez. La vez que encontramos a Aria y a su madre—ve como el bombero asiente despacio asimilando lo que el otro le revelaba y suspira cansado al posar la mirada sobre la pequeña.  
—¿Y ella escuchó?  
—Yo no sabía que estaba justo detrás de nosotros. La había dejado acostada en la cama—explica vagamente y se aferra con fuerza a la cama, se sentía tan frustrado consigo mismo. Ellos habían acordado no volver a hablar del tema, después de todos los problemas legales que había venido luego de que Aria se hubiese recuperado.  
—Fue un accidente—dice de forma condescendiente pero en el fondo sabía cómo se sentía verdaderamente Kelly; esos años de convivencia no valían de nada y mucho menos cuando ambos mostraban claro empeño en cuidar de la chica.  
—Ella no tenía por qué haber escuchado.  
—Pero lo hizo y lo único que le quedaba era venir a mí.  
—La conoces bien.  
—La conozco tan bien como tu—una media sonrisa aparece en su rostro y suspira más calmado. Se había asustado luego de ver como la chica aparecía de improvisto en su habitación cuando él daba por hecho de que se encontraba en casa con Severide, y peor aun cuando la veía llegar llorando como si no hubiese mañana.  
—Solo quiero que podamos ir a casa—suena cansado y habla quedito junto los labios a la mejilla del teniente; ambos sienten como la joven se removía en sueños y esperan expectantes a que despierte. En ocasiones como esta, ella siempre despertaría al sentirlos a ambos junto a ella.

Finalmente abre los ojos y contempla desde donde está a Severide.

—Lo siento—la voz se le escapa quebrada y se aleja con cuidado de la calidez que le brindaba Casey para terminar acurrucándose en los brazos de Kelly a modo de disculpa—Lo siento mucho Kel—repite contra su cuello y le llena de besos—Lo siento.

Casey contempla la escena desde donde estaba y se siente un poco frustrado al no poder hacer nada por seguir atrapado en el hospital. Lo bueno es que para el día siguiente estaría finalmente en libertad pero aun así no podía volver a la estación aun, debía quedarse en casa y descansar al menos por una semana más e ir periódicamente a que le cambiasen los vendajes aunque claro, Aria podía hacerlo y con mucho gusto.

* * *

Una ancha sonrisa mostraba su rostro, ese era el día en que podía salir del desgraciado hospital y regresar a casa. Sus compañeros habían ido a visitarle minutos antes de que le dieran de alta y ahora se dirigían rumbo a su casa; Severide manejaba mientras que Aria canturreaba contenta en el asiento de atrás, con las rodillas juntas y lo más cerca posible de ellos sonreía y les besaba las mejillas de tanto en vez.

Ya en casa, se deja caer en el sillón, negándose a permanecer otro minuto más acostado en una cama mientras Kelly le buscaba una cerveza y Aria revisaba por todos lados la casa buscando algo comestible.

—¿Es que ustedes no tienen nada aquí?—hace un puchero aniñado que les traía memorias de esos años atrás en los que habían vivido de la misma forma.  
—Hago compras periódicamente—se defiende dando un trago a la cerveza.  
—Aquí lo único que hay son cervezas.  
—Sabes que jamás nos faltará—Kelly bromea llegándole por la espalda y abrazándole la cintura al tiempo que dejaba un beso en su hombro, se sentía tan bien estando así en su pequeña burbuja de perfección.  
—Idiotas—murmura y se hace la desentendida huyendo del tacto del teniente mayor—Saldré por unas horas y haré las compras—con ese comentario se gana miradas llenas de descontento. Ahora es el turno de Matt de inclinarse un poco y tomarla por la muñeca atrayéndole a sí y estrecharla fuerte entre sus brazos.  
—Has regresado con nosotros, no sé cómo ni por qué; lo único que sé es que no quiero que te alejes de nosotros nunca más.  
—No me iré a ninguna parte—asiente despacio ante las palabras de la chica y la libera despacio.  
—Déjame llevarte—se ofrece Kelly botando una botella vacía.  
—No seas tonto—habla con un tono incrédulo como si quisiera regañarle—No me voy a desaparecer solo por ir a comprar unas cosas. Estaré de regreso antes de que se den cuenta.  
—¡No!—ambos tenientes se niegan de modo protector y le arrancan carcajadas divertidas, cuanto habían extrañado el verla y aun mas así, feliz. Les había tomado un poco darse cuenta de todo eso.

Continuaban con esa tonta discusión acerca de si dejarla salir a la esquina por unas cosas para que pudiesen almorzar o si Kelly debía acompañarle ya que Matt, por supuesto, debía quedarse en casa descansando.

Todo parecía encajar a la perfección, ellos tres juntos de nuevo en ese pequeño paraíso que habían construido a raíz de un desastre, cosa que buscaban olvidar a toda costa; ya no querían evocar recuerdos dolorosos ni situaciones incómodas o explicaciones inútiles sobre el porqué de su cercanía, no era el asunto de nadie más el saber si estaban juntos o no, eso solo les concernía a los tres que mantenían dicha relación.

Si, podían darse el lujo de olvidarse de todo lo que les esperaba allá afuera en el mundo real porque ahora lo único que verdaderamente tenía importancia eran ellos, juntos en su mundo, en su pequeño paraíso.  
Eso sin contar aquel pequeño individuo que les espiaba desde la oscuridad y que sonreía con satisfacción al saber que había encontrado lo que tanto le habían negado varios años atrás.

Le había tomado un poco de tiempo saber el paradero de tanto los tenientes como de la escurridiza chiquilla, esa en la que no paraba de ver en sueños y de imaginar lo feliz que sería una vez que pudiese ponerle las manos encima.


	7. Chapter 7

Una semana había pasado desde que Casey había sido dado de alta, recibía visitas contantes de sus amigos y compañeros e inclusive habían salido una noche a _Molly_ por unos tragos, en todas esas ocasiones ella había estado a su lado ayudándole junto a Kelly que no les quitaba la mirada de encima.

Otra noche llena de tranquilidad en la que Kelly regresaba a casa luego del último turno en la estación y ellos le esperaban con la cena lista y una pequeña llena de preguntas sobre su día; de igual forma entre ambos le explicaban los artefactos que usaban para salvarlos a todos.

Se trasladan a la sala y se acomodan con facilidad, Casey en una esquina con la cabeza de Aria apoyada en su regazo y Kelly del otro lado con las piernas de la chica por encima de sus muslos, él se entretenía rozándole con la punta de los dedos y disfrutaba de cómo su piel se estremecía.

—¿Y Hallie?—pregunta de la nada mientras veían televisión y Casey arquea una ceja.  
—¿Qué pasa con ella?—siente como Kelly se inclina y da un mordisco a su muslo haciéndole quejarse.  
—¿Dónde está? En todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, no le he visto ni una sola vez.  
—Ella y yo ya no estamos junto.  
—¿Por qué?—le mira a los ojos con genuina curiosidad.  
—Ella estaba más preocupada en continuar su carera como residente y lograr su especialización.  
—¡Esa perra!—habla sin pensar arrugando el entrecejo ante la imagen que Casey le daba, ¿Quién demonios iba a preferir hacer cualquier otra cosa en lugar de estar con Matt?  
—¡Hey!  
—¡Lenguaje!—se gana advertencias y los colores suben a su rostro avergonzada, no importaba cuantos años fuesen ahora, ellos de alguna u otra forma le trataban como a una pequeña, al menos en momentos como ese.  
—Lo siento—se disculpa suave y se levanta despacio y roza los labios contra el rubio dejando besos cortos. Sonríe suave y les deja descansar.  
—Necesito salir otra vez.  
—¿Mas compras?—habla Severide con falso fastidio y se levanta para buscar su chaqueta.  
—Exacto—le ve y arquea una ceja—¿En serio?  
—Oh, si  
—¿Y Matt?  
—¿Qué conmigo?—se hace el que no entiende.  
—¿Quién se quedará contigo?  
—No necesito que Kelly se quede conmigo  
—Y yo no necesito que me acompañe.  
—¿Entonces nadie en esta casa me necesita?—su tono parece herido pero al final solo ríe—Deja de quejarte y vamos, quizás en el camino pueda comprarte algún pastel.  
—¡Chantaje! Eso es un vil chantaje—ríe con ganas y se despide de Matt con una sonrisa. Kelly toma sus llaves y queda frente al de ojos aguamarina, con una sonrisa pequeña le habla al oído.  
—Volveremos en un rato—le toma del mentón y captura los labios del otro que le recibe gustoso.

* * *

Volvían de la tienda más que listos, tenían todo lo necesario para abastecerse por otra semana y él se sentía bastante bien consigo mismo. Los días de angustia habían sido dejados atrás, Casey se recuperaba con rapidez y Aria, siempre ocupándose de ellos hasta lo más mínimo, todo era perfecto.

Si, había algunos días complicados en el trabajo pero bajo el simple recuerdo que en casa le esperaban aquellos a quienes más quería le hacía olvidar cualquier cosa.  
No había regresado al apartamento que compartía con Shay desde la noche en que había ocurrido el pequeño incidente y agradecía enormemente que la rubia no trajera el tema a flote cuando se encontraban en el trabajo, de hecho actuaba como si nada hubiese cambiado. Le mandaba mensajes constante de cómo estaban las cosas.

—¿En qué piensas?—la voz de Aria le atrae y la mira confuso.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Tienes esa mirada.  
—¿Cuál mirada?  
—Esa que pones cuando estas pensando en algo—sonríe amplio aun con el _lolipop_ en la boca y lo devora por segundos para luego sacarlo de su boca con un sonoro _'pop'.  
_—Nada en particular—contempla atento como la chica jugaba con sus sentidos. Hacía bastante que no habían mantenido esa atmosfera; esa sensación de juego en el que perdería el primero que cayese en las redes del otro, y él no sentía mucha fuerza de voluntad por los momentos.  
—Vamos, Kelly—se le acerca, posa la mano sobre su pecho y habla contra sus labios.  
—Estoy manejando—esquiva ágil un auto e intenta concentrarse en la calle.  
—Eso nunca te detuvo—habla a su oído y atrapa con los dientes el lóbulo de su oreja.  
—Basta—dice suave tratando de mantenerse concentrado pero claro, era un poco difícil si tomaban en cuenta como la castaña deslizaba su mano por su muslo deteniéndose entre sus piernas.  
—¡No!—deja besos a lo largo de su cuello y se sobresalta al sentir como el auto se detiene de forma sorpresiva—¿Llegamos?—se fija en los alrededores y estaban justo en frente de la casa.  
—Eso parece—comenta en tono bajo y pasa la mirada hacia la casa por momentos para luego dirigirla hacia la chica.

No necesitaban nada más, le atrae a su cuerpo por el mentón a lo que la castaña pasa los brazos tras su cuello posicionándose con cuidado en su regazo. Le besa con desespero y se unen en una batalla furiosa en donde no había ganador.

Pasea las manos por los costados de su cuerpo y sonríe con malicia al escuchar el suave gemido que se le escapa luego de que sus dedos pasen bajo su blusa y rocen con la punta uno de sus pezones.

—¡Kelly!—posa la cabeza hacia atrás dándole espacio para atacar su cuello y él deja una marca rojiza que iba a durar unas cuantas horas. Mueve las caderas en busca de mas contacto y su piel se eriza cuando, una mano se cuela entre su ropa intima y uno de sus dedos se introduce con cuidado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Se deleita por completo ante los sutiles sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos, por el amor a Dios, él podía simplemente terminar allí por el solo hecho de escuchar como gemía y jadeaba para sí.  
Momentos mas tarde un segundo digito le sigue y se estremece ante lo estrecho del pasaje, mueve los dedos en moción de una tijera y toma de nuevo los labios de la más joven con furia acallando sus suspiros.

Siente como las manos de ella se clavan en su espalda y se abraza por completo a sí, le rodea la cintura con las piernas e inicia un suave vaivén que de a poco iba adquiriendo ritmo apresurado.

—Kelly, Kelly, por favor—le ruega de forma entrecortada tratando de tomar bocanadas de aire. Le rogaba con cada movimiento por mas, solo quería sentirle un poco más cerca.  
El movimiento de su mano se hace más violento entre sus piernas y le toma por la cintura con fuerza al tiempo que ella gritaba su nombre en su oído y sentía la humedad que se escurría entre su mano.  
—¿Estás bien?—pregunta cuidadoso aun sin alejarse ni un centímetro y relaja los hombros al verle asentir.  
—Si, lo estoy—susurra alzando el rostro para verle a los ojos y le besa despacio. Alza las caderas y arquea un poco la espalda cuando siente como le abandonan. Se apega por completo al cuerpo del bombero sintiendo como su camiseta estaba llena de sudor y baja las manos a su pantalón. —Kelly—le habla en un tono entre molesto y juguetón al darse cuenta de que el hombre tenía una creciente erección entre las piernas—Déjame ayudarte—Y sin previo aviso le toma entre los dedos haciéndole gruñir ante el contacto frío.  
—Aria—habla ya sin aire y mira a la chica a los ojos.  
—Está bien—le besa de nuevo con apuro y pasea los dedos despacio por el miembro. Hace una leve presión en la punta y sonríe de medio lado al escucharle jadear, se apretuja contra él y se mueve de arriba hacia abajo despacio disfrutando cada momento.  
—Torturas—deja un camino de mordiscos por su cuello hasta su hombro y una vez más sus manos se entretienen tomando con cuidado los no diminutos senos de ella que encajaban a la perfección a su tacto.

Le escucha reír una vez que delinea su areola con los dedos y muerde un poco su hombro cuando ella finalmente decide apresurar el movimiento de sus estocadas con su mano.  
Unos minutos más bajo la misma presión y la conocida y deliciosa sensación de alivio y satisfacción le invadió.

Quedan hundidos en silencio nada incómodo y de a poco logran regular sus respiraciones, besa su frente a lo que ella le abraza por el cuello y deja varios besos fugaces en sus labios.  
Arregla su ropa y la de ella con mirada divertida, tomando un segundo para embriagarse del conocido olor característico del sexo que les rodeaba hasta que ambos están listos para salir hacia la frialdad de la calle.

Tomando las compras, se adentran en la casa donde Casey les esperaba con mas cervezas y jugo.


	8. Chapter 8

Se remueve perezosa y tantea con las manos la superficie que le rodea, abre los ojos y tarda un poco en acostumbrarse a la obscuridad de la habitación. Alza la cabeza y se encuentra con el rostro de Casey, el rubio estaba profundamente dormido con la cabeza ladeada hacia su dirección; ella estaba aun acomodada sobre su pecho con un brazo por encima de su cintura y con cuidado se aleja del contacto encontrándose con Severide.  
Este estaba cerca de ellos, le abrazaba por la espalda y una de sus piernas estaba enredada entre las propias mientras que uno de sus brazos completamente estirado en dirección a Matt, le rozaba con cuidado la mejilla.

Mueve los dedos de los pies por unos momentos asegurándose que ninguno de los bomberos se encontrase despierto y se escabulle silenciosa de la habitación hasta llegar a la cocina.

Su estómago de queja por algo de comer y luego de robarse una enorme camisa de trabajo de bombero, no estaba segura si se era de Kelly o de Matt pero a ninguno de ellos realmente le molestaría que ella anduviese por los pasillos con solo eso puesto.

Queda de puntillas frente a los estantes y toma entre las manos un bote de Nutella, un pequeño vicio del que nunca pudo deshacerse con los años y claro, nadie estaba allí para negarle la posibilidad de llenarse de chocolate.  
Unta dos rodajas de pan con la pasta de chocolate y ríe por lo bajo al darse cuenta de todo el desastre que había hecho sobre la mesa solo por un poco de chocolate. Había restos de chocolate en el plato, esparcidos por la mesa y podía jurar que había caído un poco en el suelo.

Intenta quitar resto del dulce de su cara y termina esparciendo mas chocolate por sus mejillas así que con ayuda de sus dedos se quita la mezcla y queda con una sensación pegajosa en el rostro.

Tan entretenida estaba comiendo que no se percata de la figura escondida en el silencio que le contemplaba hipnotizada. Seguía con la mirada cada unos de sus pasos, le detallaba en lo más mínimo; como se quedaba en la punta de los dedos mientras le daba un mordisco a su comida y esa camiseta enorme que llevaba se levantaba solo un poco dando mucho que desear.

Mas chocolate cae al suelo y la sombra decide hacer acto de presencia.

—¿Merienda a media noche?—el cuchillo cae de sus manos resonando sonoro en la estancia y siente como unas manos cálidas paseas por sus muslos hasta llegar a su cintura.  
—¿Matty?—ladea el rostro y se encuentra finalmente con el semblante del bombero que le observaba fijo. Su corazón se acelera y puede sentir como un fuerte sonrojo sube a sus mejillas, hacía bastante tiempo que no veía al bombero de esa forma; en percatarse que el otro le deseaba y se lo hacía saber por el solo hecho de mirarle.  
—¿Si, Aria?—susurra cerca de su oído luego de que su lengua recorre su cuello hasta llegara a el.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?—cierra los ojos y no puede evitar ladear el rostro y así de forma silenciosa alentar al otro a que continúe. Su pregunta era sincera, el bombero aun estaba en recuperación aun cuando sus heridas hubiesen desaparecido gradualmente, él debía estar en cama aunque se aburriera a veces, no debería estar en la cocina con ella junto a la mesa ni haciendo las cosas que le estaba haciendo.  
—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?—habla por lo bajo. Deja un mordisco del lado contrario del cuello; si, justo al otro lado donde aun podía apreciar la marca rojiza que Kelly le había hecho horas antes.

Las manos del bombero se deslizan por sus costados apresándola con fuerza contra la mesa, asciende por su vientre y siente como la espalda de la chica forma un arco en moción de sentir más contacto.  
Posiciona una de sus piernas entre las de la castaña y junta su pecho contra la espalda de ella, tira de la camisa que cargaba puesta la cual resbala descuidada y deja libre su hombro el cual pronto es atacado por un par de labios húmedos.

En un movimiento brusco la hace girar y quedan frente a frente así ella es capaz de verte, el bombero tan solo tenía puesto unos bóxers negros. Le acepta entre sus piernas y le rodea la cintura, mueve las caderas y se percata de la dureza del hombre arqueándose una vez más cuando otro fuerte mordisco llega a su cuello.  
Le atrae a sí en un ademan apresurado y junto sus labios con los de él atacándolos con furia hasta que ambos se alejan jadeantes y enrojecidos.

Alza los brazos para que Matt pueda quitarle la vestimenta y deja un camino de besos por su pecho hasta atrapar con sus diente uno de sus pezones haciéndole gemir por lo alto. El bombero se entretiene delineándolo con la punta de la lengua hasta dejarlo completamente erecto.

Su cuerpo se estremece y se apega con fuerza al mayor, le llena de besos húmedos a lo largo del cuello y sus manos no paran quietas por su espalda, pequeñas marcas rojizas quedaban tras sus uñas.

—¡Matt!—jadea con necesidad sintiendo como la humedad se escurría entre sus muslos y pasa las piernas por encima de la cintura del rubio, mueve las caderas a modo sugestivo haciéndole saber que le deseaba. Ese gesto era todo lo que él necesitaba y alzándola por momentos logra deshacerse de su ropa interior; siente que la pequeña hace todo lo posible por quitar la poca ropa que llevaba y así, ambos quedan finalmente al descubierto.

Le toma las caderas y la posiciona con facilidad, mueve la cintura un poco provocándole y le arranca un gemido de protesta. Abraza su espalda y besándole una vez más se adentra en ella con cuidado.  
Aria se aleja de su boca y suspiros y jadeos continuos le siguen mientras lleva su cabeza hacia atrás y su cabello cae alborotado mientras le roza la espalda.

—¡Matt! ¡Matt! ¡Matty!—su cuerpo se arque y siente como un escalofrió le recorre la espalda mientras sus músculos se contraen gracias a la cercanía de ambos.  
—Si sigues con esos gritos, despertarás a Kelly—habla contra su cuello y muerde sus labios con fuerza haciendo todo uso de su autocontrol para no dejar escapar los gruñidos necesitados que buscaban salir de su garganta. La presión que sentía era maravillosa, el cuerpo de ella se ajustaba al suyo y le aceptaba a la perfección. Mueve las caderas suave para adentrarse más profundo cuando una voz le llega a los oídos.  
—Ya estoy despierto—el susodicho teniente aparece en la estancia y les contempla unos momentos antes de posarse cómodamente sobre el suelo.  
—Ke-Kelly—su nombre resuena en sus labios como un gemido a lo que ella atrapa su mirada y parte de su cabello cae por su hombro. Le invitaba sin palabras.

El recién llegado niega casi imperceptible y sonríe ladino al momento que Matt acelera sus estocadas contra el cuerpo menudo de Aria y le arranca un gemido sonoro que hace eco en la estancia.  
Se delita con la visión y su respiración se acelera mientras ella, que aun le miraba en la oscuridad, pasea las manos por la espalda del mayor y las posa en sus glúteos mientras suspiraba al oído de Casey.

Severide no puede contenerse ante el espectáculo que apreciaba y con un movimiento involuntario de sus caderas hace reír la castaña que dejaba marcas rojizas en la espalda baja de teniente que se encontraba junto a ella.  
Sus manos traspasan la seguridad de su ropa y toma con sus dedos la creciente erección que se formaba entre sus piernas bajo la estimulación sola de aquellos a los que observaba.

A sus oídos llegan los suaves jadeos del teniente y solo tiene un efecto en él; Casey apresura el movimiento de sus caderas y puede sentir como de a poco el clímax va llegando. Todos sus sentidos se nublan ante la presión que le rodea por completo y se aferra desesperado a la cintura de Aria dejando marcas posesivas en ella.  
La habitación se llena de gemidos una vez que ambos explotan y sus cuerpos quedan cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor.

Su cuerpo se relaja progresivo y agradecía que la chica estuviese apoyada en la mesa, ya que, siente como las piernas le van a fallar y se aferra a la mesa en un vago intento de mantenerse de pie hasta que su espalda choca contra un pecho fuerte y cae en cuenta de que se trataba de Severide.

Permanecen por varios instantes en la misma posición, Aria apoyada en la mesa con Matt entre sus piernas y Kelly a la espalda de Casey rodeándole con un brazo la cintura.

Sus respiraciones vuelven a la normalidad y se siente un poco recuperado del efecto post-orgásmico hasta que por un leve movimiento se percata de que a su espalda Severide no había encontrado ningún tipo de alivio, de hecho, su dureza era tan latente que inclusive a él le dolía.

Deja caer su cabeza hasta el hombro del teniente y deja un beso detrás de su oído al tiempo que choca su espalda baja contra la erección de Kelly y ambos escuchan una risita proveniente de la más joven que les miraba entretenida y susurra.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?  
—¿Tú qué crees?—sube las manos hasta la cintura del teniente que estaba contra sí pasando por su trasero y sonríe de medio lado al escuchar un jadeo.  
—Creo que se de alguien que está mas que dispuesto a hacerlo—ríe de nuevo y busca a tientas la camiseta que llevaba puesta minutos antes sin despegar la mirada de los dos bomberos que comenzaban a besarse con pasión frente a ella.

Si hace solo segundos habían estado junto a ella, todo pareció cambiar tan repente que no supo realmente cuando pasó, solo podía contemplar con gracia los cuerpos que buscaban contacto físico casi desesperados mientras daban traspiés a lo largo de la estancia y finalmente caer en el sillón.

Manos escurridizas no paraban quietas descubriendo cada pedazo de piel que se les permitía y de nuevo sus alrededores se llenaba de jadeos entrecortados y sonidos provenientes de unos labios que se debatían con furia entre sí quedando rojizos y lastimados hasta que sus pulmones gritaban por un poco de oxigeno.

Casey queda con la espalda contra el sillón y Kelly se posiciona encima de él, comparten otro beso igual de intenso y fogoso, y se separan por poco solo para que el teniente Severide colara dos de sus dedos a la boca de Matt y este les llenara por completo de saliva.

Cuando es más que suficiente aleja sus dígitos de la cavidad del rubio y se agacha para crear un camino de besos por su pecho al tiempo que deja caer su mano contra uno de los glúteos del teniente en un golpe seco y ambos escuchan un gemido sorpresivo por parte del la de ojos café, así que desvían la mirada para verla y sonríe lascivo al darse cuenta como la más pequeña estaba sobre el suelo apoyada de la mesa con las piernas entre abiertas y respiraba entrecortado mientras con ayuda de una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza uno de sus pezones y movía las caderas en dirección a donde ellos se encontraban.

Sin previo aviso mueve sus dedos y se adentra en el pasaje estrecho del rubio de ojos claros y se gana un jadeo alto. Intenta besarle de nuevo y roza los labios del otro con la punta de la lengua al tiempo que otro dedo se abre paso y con rapidez azota aquel espacio lleno de músculos que se contraían a su alrededor.  
Toma con la mano el miembro erecto de Casey y desliza la mano solo un poco para tentarle obteniendo así mas gemidos por parte del bombero.

—Demonios, Kelly—habla con dificultad y se aferra al cuerpo del otro besando su hombro y posa la mirada sobre Aria la cual había sucumbido ante la tentación y buscaba alivio por sus propios medio con la mano entre sus piernas.

Kelly seguía aun azotando su entrada con los dedos y un tercer dedo entra hasta que finalmente encuentra ese punto en particular que estaba buscando, ese que haría al rubio gritar para él; y así fue.  
Matt separa aun mas las piernas para darle a Severide espacio mientras su espalda se contrae y su cuerpo de a poco se llena de sudor a causa de todo el placer que estaba recibiendo.

El teniente de ojos azules sabe que Casey está listo así que aleja su mano y recibe un quejido de protesta mientras Matt intentaba volver a sentirse lleno.

—Shhh, ya, Matt—un suave mordisco queda en el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio y de un rápido movimiento de caderas quedan unidos. Escucha con deleite como tanto el cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo como el que se encontraba a unos pocos metros lejos lloriquean alto perdidos en placer y sin esperar demasiado inicia unas estocadas poderosas contra el cuerpo de Matt.

Cierra los ojos disfrutando por completo del momento, hacía quizás demasiado tiempo que había sentido aquel tipo de cercanía y estaba completamente a gusto.  
Continúa aquel ritmo furioso y no puede evitar gemir cerca del cuello del teniente al sentir como era presionado en todos los lugares correctos.

Unos minutos más fueron suficientes para todos y cada uno de los que estaban en la habitación pudiesen encontrar alivio. Gimiendo, jadeando y suspirando al momento en que sus cuerpos se llenaban por completo de éxtasis.  
Colapsa sobre el otro y relaja los hombros, se acerca a los labios de Matt y le besa despacio; junta las caderas con las contrarias y ríe ante el gemido involuntario que sale de la boca del rubio.

La temperatura de a poco comienza a normalizarse en sus cuerpos y él hubiese sido capaz de quedarse dormido justo donde estaba de no ser por una voz suave que resonó a sus espaldas.

—Levántense holgazanes. Mañana deben ir a trabajar—Aria queda al lado de ambos arrodillada frente a ellos y les besa la mejilla sonriendo para luego desaparecer de la sala volviendo a la habitación con la intensión de dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

Otro día, otros a quien salvar; ese era su trabajo y como le encantaba. La adrenalina que viajaba a toda prisa por su cuerpo acelerando su corazón y siendo protegido del calor gracias al traje. Los cortos minutos que parecían agotarse mientras debía ingeniárselas para asegurarse de que no hubiese más nadie atrapado entre las llamas y como su voz resonaba en sus oídos mientras daba las órdenes necesarias para mantenerlo todo bajo control. Oh si, al teniente Casey realmente le gustaba su trabajo y ese era el día en que iba poder volver a la estación.

Camina con la cabeza en alto y un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Aria que caminaba a su lado con paso lento y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Ella había estado más que contenta de tener a Matt para ella sola en casa cuando Severide salía a trabajar pero al mismo tiempo sabía que el rubio estaba feliz de verse ocupado, ya que era un poco cansino pasar todo el día en casa aun cuando tuviesen unas cuantas ideas bastantes divertidas de cómo pasar las tardes.

Teniente Severide les seguía de cerca y al igual que la chica tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara que no parecía querer desaparecer en absoluto.  
A medida que se acercan a la estación contemplan como algunos del equipo le estaban esperando. Otis, Hermann y Cruz se alegraron al ver al teniente de regreso y uno de ellos grita para hacerle saber al resto de los bomberos que Casey estaba de regreso.

Una vez que se encuentran todos reunidos en la sala común, la pequeña se aleja del teniente y se mantiene detrás de él, cercana a Severide, se le podía comparar con una niña que se escondía detrás de sus padres al estar rodeada de un montón de personas que no conocía.

—¡Casey!—Hermann se acerca y le da un abrazo—Que bueno es tenerte de vuelta.  
—Ya sabes cómo es—ahora es Mouch y Cruz quienes llegan a su lado—Un poco de fuego no va a detenerme—el rubio bromea y es ahora Gabriela quien se le acerca y le da un abrazo apretado el cual no pasa desapercibido ni por Mills ni por ella, quien se hacía la desentendida aun cuando sabía perfectamente las intenciones de la morena, no importaba lo que Matt intentase hacerle creer. Esa chica aun tenía sentimientos por el teniente.

Aria da unos pasos hacia atrás y choca suave con Kelly mientras busca suave tomar la mano del otro buscando una manera de clamar sus nervios. Todos allí habían sido muy buenos con ella aun cuando no tuviesen ni la más mínima idea de quien fuese o por qué estaba allí, todos les eran amables por el solo hecho de que era importante para los tenientes de la estación.

Casey se gira para verle refugiada con la cercanía de Kelly y le extiende una mano para que vaya a su lado, era mucho más fácil si solo la hacían conocer, ¿qué tanto podrían necesitar ellos saber sobre Aria? Ella era alguien especial, habían convivido tanto tiempo que se conocían de manera profunda; lo único que sus colegas y amigos necesitaban saber de Aria era que ella, al igual que los bomberos era parte de su familia.

Da unos pasos dubitativa y toma la mano que el teniente le ofrecía para luego pasar la mirada por la estancia contemplando a los bomberos y paramédicos que le observaban con curiosidad.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde que salí del hospital y creo que no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarlos—el de ojos claros deja un beso sobre su sien—Muchachos, ella es Aria—dice a modo de presentación—Aria estos son los bomberos de la estación 51—la chica un poco mas tranquila da un suave apretón a la ropa del teniente y se aleja solo un poco para hacer una comida reverencia al presentarse frente al grupo de miradas que le seguían.  
—Es un gusto finalmente conocerlos. Soy Aria Neumann—sonríe amplio y sabe que sus mejillas se llenan de color a medida que los bomberos se le acercaban—Hermann—estrecha la mano del mayor.  
—¡Oh! Así que ya sabes quién soy.  
—Si, lo sé—ríe un poco tratando de relajarse—Creo reconocerlos a todos. He escuchado muchas historias acerca de este lugar y siempre quise venir a conocerles.  
—¡Oh!—ahora dos mas se le acercan y la llevan hasta la mesa—Es tiempo de jugar a las adivinanzas.  
—¡Otis!—alguien le llama—¿No crees que es un poco tonto?  
—¡Vamos! Es solo una broma. Además ya me delataron; le han dicho mi nombre—ante el comentario ríe con más ganas y posa la mano con cuidado sobre el hombro del bombero.  
—¡Lo siento! Pero si te conozco Otis, eres tu quien tiene ese pequeño diario, blog o como sea que le llamen—el hombre alza las cejas impresionado—Casey me ha comentado y no pude evitar escuchar una de las trasmisiones. ¡Eres genial!  
—Casey. Ya me agrada esta chica—el del bigote le habla a su jefe con una sonrisa y así continúan con ese juego de adivinanzas, aun era extraño que ella supiese detalles sobre ellos pero quizás así era una forma más amena de darse a conocer y todos aprovechaban para hacer preguntas también.  
—Shay—comenta suave y sonríe leve ante la rubia, aun se sentía un poco avergonzada por la escena que había armado en la casa y mas por el hecho de que se ella sabía la verdad o al menos una parte de ella.  
—Un gusto conocerte Aria—la paramédico le estrecha la mano y le sonríe tratando de hacerle entender que lo dejaba todo atrás; es cierto la situación por la que habían pasado no era fácil pero de a poco ella sería capaz de entenderlo todo.  
—Dawson—asiente la cabeza cuando la morena paramédica parece acercársele a lo que la morena le sonríe e igualmente le estrecha la mano aunque ella intenta hacer el contacto bastante fugaz. Asiente de nuevo e intenta clavar la atención en otro lado porque si seguía contemplando a la mujer probablemente terminaría diciendo algún comentario estúpido sobre ella y lo mucho que quería estar con Casey aun cuando el teniente hubiese salido con Hallie o inclusive estuviese con ella misma, así que fue más fácil darse la vuelta y enfocarse en su nueva víctima.  
—Señor candidato, Peter Mills—se encamina hacia la cocina una vez que se sentía mas segura de sí misma y claro, luego de haber cruzado la mirada con los tenientes de los bomberos.  
—Señorita—le sigue el juego y le estrecha la mano.  
—He escuchado muchas historias sobre ti.  
—¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cuales?  
—Existen ciertos rumores acerca de que eres bastante bueno en la cocina, ¿es eso cierto?—contempla al candidato con mirada retadora y luego se gira un poco para ver al resto—¿Ustedes que me dicen, es cierto?  
—¿Bastante bueno?—Mills arquea una ceja y sonríe de medio lado—No soy solo bastante bueno—ante el comentario siguieron unos sonidos parecidos a abucheos.  
—¿Qué es eso que escucho? ¿Alguien está muy seguro de sí mismo?—se posa junto al candidato—Dígame Peter Mills—continua la broma al decir el nombre completo como si fuese una sola oración—¿Puede mostrarme sus habilidades culinarias?—el chico estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una voz resuena cerca.  
—Mírate, jovencita, mira que tan grande estas—todos ladean el rostro para ver de quien se trataba y se encuentran con el Jefe Boden, el cual sonreía contento.  
—¡Jefe!—corre hasta el mayor y le rodea con los brazos por la cintura.  
—Que bueno verte, Aria—le palmea un hombro y ella sonríe de par en par contemplando al hombre por unos momentos.  
—Lo mismo digo jefe, lo mismo digo.  
—Entonces, ¿todos tuvieron la posibilidad de conocer a Aria?  
—¡Si! ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto!—más comentarios positivos y mentes relajas seguían mientras disfrutaban del momento de paz.

Una conversación un tanto superflua exceptuando las preguntas curiosas acerca de su pasado, preguntas como ¿de donde era? ¿Dónde estudiaba o si trabajaba?  
Había desviado el tema comentando que aun se encontraba estudiando medicina, que no hace mucho había iniciado las guardias en los hospitales y los entretenía con historias graciosas y bizarras acerca de los pacientes que conocía en las salas de espera.

Sí, todos parecían estar más cómodos con su presencia en aquel lugar de trabajo o quizás todos ya que, la morena paramédico aun no lograba estarse tranquila. Enviaba miradas para calmar la preocupación creciente de Shay y no se atrevía a pedir por ayuda silenciosa a Casey el cual se veía muy contento por el hecho de volver y por tener a Aria con él, así que eso no era ni siquiera una opción.  
Luego de otra anécdota sobre la chica y su vida en el hospital, Gabriela decide voltear la conversación hacia algo personal.

—¿Y dinos Aria, cómo fue que conociste a Casey y a Severide?—apoya el rostro con las manos mientras sonríe e intentar parecer inocente. Los bomberos lanzan una mirada a la chica y luego se centran en la más joven que parecía dudosa de decir la verdad—Porque, asumo que los conoces a ambos, ¿cierto?  
—Ahm, si—la chica alza el rostro para encontrarse con el resto de los bomberos y hace uso de su autocontrol para forjar una sonrisa en su rostro, era en momentos como este en los que, de alguna forma, agradecía las situaciones por las que había sobrevivido, le habían enseñado a mantenerse en una sola pieza y a no desmoronarse ante el primer intento de alguien que quisiera lastimarle.  
Deja ambas manos en su regazo y arruga sus blusa con los puños, mira de soslayo a Kelly, quien había permanecido a su espalda, como siempre de forma protectora y ahora le sentía cerca suyo—Yo estoy muy agradecida con los Tenientes Casey y Severide—clava la mirada en los ojos marrones de Dawson y sonríe con confianza al sentir una mano cálida que se posa sobre su hombro—Matt y Kelly salvaron mi vida—su tono demostraba orgullo y cercanía ante la mención de los nombres de ambos tenientes, contrario a su primera oración donde se expresaba con respeto y hasta indiferencia.

Esa batalla de voluntades entre ambas morenas hubiese continuado de no ser por el sonido de la alarma que les avisaba que tenían trabajo por hacer. Se quedan estáticos por momentos luego de la orden, porque, vaya manera de regresarlos a la realidad, y ella se levanta de donde estaba y camina hasta los dos bomberos; posa una mano sobre el pecho de ambos justo a la altura del corazón y habla suave.

—Vuelvan pronto—con eso saben que ella estará allí esperando hasta que ellos regresen sanos y salvos así que debían hacer bien su trabajo. Corren por sus trajes y se preparan para salir, se montan en el camión y ella les sigue a la salida mientras grita a todo pulmón que se quedaría en la estación y que les esperaría con el almuerzo hecho.


End file.
